What you haven't seen in me
by KillerofBraincells
Summary: A Songfiction to the song Lies by McFly: A special day for Kim and Ron, but that of course doesnt mean that Drakken wouldn't stop trying to take over the world. ONE-SHOT


Most of the times, the humans worst enemy is the person itself.

I just wanted to go with a few more one-shots to gain more experience before I get myself into long stories.

Kim Possible belongs to Disney

Lies to McFly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started like every other mission.

Wade called them cause Drakken apparently was onto something again, some sort of technical freak machine that would help him to finally be able of taking over the world.

Kim's only reply to that was: „Why does he even bother?"

Ron and she took of immediately for his newest liar, somewhere in Africa, which was a nice variety for once, cause they were usually build on top of snowcapped mountains or in the underground where the only thing Kim was able to sense was the evil smell of what probably was the bathroom.

Kim cringed at the thought, making Ron who was following her close nervous.

„What happened? Did you see something?" he asked in his little bit frightened high voice.

His little _being scared_ problem was a characteristic of him she thought of to be cute. She always teased him with it, especially about his fear of Spiders and Monkeys, but knew when to stop. Which was an very important thing to know.

A out of his skin scared Ron Stoppable wouldn't help her that much.

She quickly turned around, a friendly smile on her face saying: „No, sorry I was just thinking and got hit by my own thoughts."

Obviously a little bit irritated by that comment, he followed her on through the air shaft of Drakkens new liar.

„Hey sure knows how to build easy ways for us to get in." Kim said sarcastic, waving for Ron to stay silent as she went on alone, trying to see through one of the air slots and finding out where Shego and Drakken were. Apparently nobody was in the room below them, so that she opened the air slot and slowly made her way down.

Ron followed her...not so silently.

Kim hissed at him, while he was standing up, being clumsy all over again and kicking against the metal on the ground which resulted in an earpiercing noise making a round throughh, probably, the entire liar.

The girl looked at her boyfriend with a glare that clearly said: „Wait till we get back home!" before she turned around again, ready to face everything that would come after her.

But nothing did.

Kim immediately thought that something was fishy, but she didn't wanna get Ron nervous again cause then he would surely do something stupid. Thinking like that, she started to feel bad for treating Ron like that the entire day, but she didn't wanna mess anything up on this mission.

Nothing would happen to them.

Not on their anniversary.

At the same moment that thought crossed her mind, she already felt like an idiot, being dumb enough to break the rule of never saying nor thinking something like that, cause it just would make things worse.

Being overwhelmed by bad feelings she couldn't help but look over her back, hoping that Ron wasn't about to do something stupid. Thankfully he wasn't, and Kim was already wondering if Wade might just had been wrong, which was why she was about to call him, as she heard a buzzing sound, somewhere in the distance, coming closer every second.

Apparently, Ron heard it too.

„Kim, what is this not so friendly sounding noise coming exactly into our direction? I am not happy about that!" he said, almost yelling the last two words.

Kim jumped back to him, graped him by his arm and pulled him behind a shelf with chemical looking potions, which she didn't wanna break. She didn't want ANYTHING to go wrong on this mission.

_Better run for cover  
You're a hurricane full of lies  
And the way you're heading  
No one's getting out alive _

As the buzzing sound finally got closer, she was able to make out the huge and black spinning top of doom.

As Ron saw it, he just started to chuckle.

„Didn't we face some of them already? Like MANY more? And Drakken thinks his are better or what?" he said, pointing at the thing that didn't seem to scare him the least bit.

But why should he?

He was with _her._

Kim knew Ron was right.

They already survived more of them once. But back then they had more space to run to.

This room wasn't even as half as big as the ones of the Seniors, so running blindly would be out of question.

_So do us all a favor  
Would you find somebody else to blame  
'Cause your words are like bullets  
And I'm the way your weapons aim _

Kims breath got harder, her brain was trying to get up with a plan. Either they would get attacked by the spinning top when they were running away and the sensore would detect them, or he would just crush them while searching for intruders.

That was it!

She knew what to do.

She opened her Backpack and graped any of her unimportant items inside, it turned out to be a pencil, and threw it across the room through the door at the other and of the floor into a new room.

„Come on Ron. Now or never!" she said with a soft voice, trying to cover her own fear. And that's what irritated her. Not only the fact why she tried to hide it from Ron (maybe because he was always counting on her), but why she was afraid of this in the first place. She went through it so often already. It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Both prepared them and with one last look to each other, they started to run across the room, before Kim found another problem.

„Lasers!" she screamed, gaining more speed, but not without looking back if Ron was right behind her.

She would not let anything happen to him.

She would protect him with her life.

Today and forever.

„KP watch out!" she then suddenly heard her boyfriend scream, which got her back out of her thoughts, and just in time so she could dodge a second laser that appeared from under the floor.

_Whats Drakken up to this time?_ She thought to herself, prepared for the worst.

Only once before leaving the room, she turned back to Ron, seeing him only millimeter away from her.

With an clumsy jump, both of them made it into the next hallway, which turned out to be even narrower than the first room. If the spinning tops of doom would come here, and she know they would, there would be no way to run. She quickly looked through the entire floor trying to find a way out of this hallway.

But there was none.

Not only did that realization come down to her mind, but so did the door they just passed to the ground.

Ron was already hammering against it screaming: „Let us out!", but Kim was just standing there, biting her lips in anger and hatred, and that so hard, that she even started to bleed.

As she felt the pain slowly taking over her body, she turned to Ron.

„Ron! You do exactly as I say from now on! Got that!?" she yelled, and Ron, who didnt know what was going on inside of her, just nodded.

„KP..." he started, before looking to the ground, to ashamed of saying it into her face.

„I am scared."

Kims eyes filled with tears. She ran towards him and embraced tight, smelling his hair, touching his back, and feeling his endless and truthful love for her.

_I guess I can fill the book  
With things that I don't know about you, baby  
You're not misunderstood but you got  
You got to go  
_

„We are so not going to die here. You hear me?" she said, looking into the brown eyes of her boyfriend who did nothing else but just nod.

„Then follow me."

Ron did, but different.

He didn't goof anymore.

He didn't hope anymore.

He didn't rely on her anymore.

He didn't want that.

He did want to help her.

Kim ran towards the end of the hall and tried to feel a hollow space in the wall as she reached the end.

She did.

She was lucky.

She pulled out mini explosive Wade invented for her (camouflaged as an earring) and placed it one the wall, ready to blow it away as soon as Ron was ready. Surprisingly to her, he was already standing next to her, and she just hit the button on the second earring, which was the activator, and the wall burst into thousand pieces.

_(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking, I start walking  
(Lies)  
Lies  
Lies _  
Lies

As the dusk finally settled down, Kim made out the shadowy figure of Dr. Drakken and Shego sitting in front of an computer, obviously watching all of her move.

„Why didn't you just die in there?" Dr. Drakken asked annoyed, and without any more to say, Shego charged right at the redhead and made her fall back. While Kim was fighting with the lady in green, Ron ran right into the Computer room to face Dr. Drakken.

_Don't even wanna know the truth  
(Lies)  
The devil has his eye on you, girl  
(Lies)  
When you start talking I start walking  
(Lies)  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies _

„Oh what do you want sidekick?" Dr. Drakken said as Ron walk towards him.

„Out of here." he said and kicked mad psycho into his left side. „My joke. Get it?"

Both where now getting started to fight, but Dr. Drakken didn't sense what had awaken in the sidekick, when this one realised how much his beloved girlfriend was afraid of dying right now.

_So don't forget your seatbelt  
Don't you think of picking up the phone  
Better say your prayers  
'Cause you're never gonna make it home _

As Drakken tried to grab him, Ron just into the air, just high enough to dodge his grip, and kicked him into the face. Drakken flew against the Computer terminal, which started to shoot spraks.

„God damn Drakken! What about GOOD stuff for once?" Ron yelled in anger and fear at the same time.

Ron charged right at him as he was trying to get up again and punched him right into the stomach.

Dr. Drakken trembled for a second, before he fell to his knees and got unconscious.

„Booyah."

_Did you miss the stop sign  
That last decision was your last  
'Cause you can't come back once you're lying in the broken glass _

_And I hope,  
You get to hear me say,  
"Who gets the last laugh now?"  
_

„Ron!" Kim voice came from the other side of the wall they busted, where she was still fighting against Shego. But this time, the fear in her took over and her body didnt listen to her anymore.

„Stand still so I can end it fast for you Kimmie!" Shego laughed, ready to throw in the last punch, as all of a sudden Ron was behind her, grabbing her allready glowing hand out of the air and pulled it behind her back.

Ron always knew that this glowing stuff wasn't skindfriendly, but that it would hurt that much?

The pain was almost enough to make him pass out himself.

But Kim didn't let it get that far.

As soon as she saw her chance she kicked into Shegos face, making the woman in green fall back on the ground.

„Let go Ron!" Kim yelled with tears in her eyes, and all he did was nodding like before.

_No more excuses  
No more running  
Only God can save you now  
(God can save you now)  
'Cause I know the truth  
Time is running out _

„YOU are not going anywhere!" Drakkens mad and insane voice screamed through the loudspeaker above them.

„You will die!" they then heard him again, before the well known computer voice said: „Self destruction activated."

_And I'm just one drink away  
And I'm back in Wonderland  
Like it was yesterday _

On any other day Kim would have just laughed at these words, but now, they meant so much to her. It was like the end of her life like she had known it since this point, or the end of her life entirely.

„I am not going to let you die."

Kim shocked looked into Rons eyes which where as dark as she ever saw them being.

„Ron. Whats going on?" she asked, afraid of apparently every little thing that was happening right now.

„Ron seems like a boring name." he suddenly started.

„Wha-? I don't get it." Kim said with a begging tone in her voice. She just wanted to leave.

„Go on Kim." Ron replied, making something inside of Kims head explode.

„What do you mean by that!?"

„You should leave without me. That's all."

„Why!?"

_(Lies)  
Living in a fantasy  
(Lies)  
Don't even know reality  
(Lies)  
When you start talking I start walking  
(Lies)  
Lies  
Lies  
Lies _

„Cause you don't know me as well as I wish you would." he simply said, making her feel like a little girl that was surrounded by fire.

„Look Ron, what ever is going on, we can get through this together. But first we gotta leave, cause we cant handle anything if we are dead! I think you might understand that!" she responded, tear running down her face.

„Do you wanna die!?" Kim asked, with fear shaking her body.

„Precisely"

„Ron!? What do you think your saying!?" Kim now screamed hysterical, letting her emotions out and started to cry without holding back anymore.

„I LOVE YOU!"

„Ron!" Kim screamed as she woke up in bed.

„I am right here KP." she heard her boyfriend sitting on the chair next to her bed.

„Did you have another nightmare?" he asked with a sweet and kind voice, which made Kim smile warmly.

„Yeah. I guess from now on I'll be calling Fever my new arch nemesis." she said, chuckling just like Ron did in her nightmare.

„But we shall beat it!" Ron said, jumping onto the chair with this hand stretched like he was holding a sword.

„Yes we shall win, my Knight in Armor."


End file.
